


Jesus, take the wheel

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: Rusame omorashi smut [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Alfred and Ivan are driving home at the end of the holiday season and a certain American drinks too much on the road without considering the consequences. Cue an embarrassing (but quite fun) discovery on the side of the road.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Rusame omorashi smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127993
Kudos: 25





	Jesus, take the wheel

With the holiday season approaching its bittersweet end, the highway was crammed with people from all places trying to scurry back to their ordinary jobs and organised lifestyle, eagerly awaiting the moment they would return to their familiar homes, far away from their beloved but admittedly annoying family members to once again immerse themselves into the monotony and simplicity of mundane life. 

Alfred F. Jones was one of the crowd, a 21-year old American boy with extra 8 pounds on him (he would miss his papa's cooking), hurrying to return to his college life and cosy apartment which he shared with his unbelievable handsome and freakishly tall Russian boyfriend. (Ivan was also 9 years older than him, a minor detail Arthur had insisted on emphasizing on each occasion they visited.) Having just said goodbye to his parents after spending the New Year celebration in his home town, they were driving back to Boston since Ivan's boss was already busting his balls and Alfred's next semester would soon commence. Prior to the holidays, they had made a compromise with Ivan that this year Christmas was to be spent in the company of the Russian man's family (Alfred was sure they had made an effort to pinpoint any and every imperfection regarding Alfred in the language he was yet to learn. Maybe he should let Ivan teach him a bit of his native language.), but in exchange, they would enter the new year in the Kirkland-Bonnefoy household. 

Alfred was not necessarily thrilled to rejoin the university environment, but overall, he had missed his friends during the winter break. He would also have to confess that spending all his time flying from America to Russia and then back to the states, taking quick breaks to greet a few family members on the way, while trying to steal some intimate moments with his boyfriend was becoming tiresome. Oh, how sweet it was going to be to return to their apartment with no parents or jealous sister in sight. 

However, there was a ten-hour drive precedenting that glorious moment, and so, the couple had agreed to replace each other behind the steering wheel after the first half. They stopped at a conveniently placed (and uncomfortable packed) gas station in mid-journey, both to switch places and to refill their stack of food. Alfred, as expected, got pretty excited over the vast display of delicious meals - which Ivan found disgusting and off-putting, but settled on a small frown to spare a pointless argument - and as the Russian slipped into the driver's seat, followed by a peppy Alfred with an armful of junk food in hand, they set off for another five-hour drive. Half an hour later found Alfred consuming nearly all their supplies in regards to food and drinks, getting numerous displeased grunts and side-glances from his boyfriend. 

"You'll get even fatter if you eat all of that," the Russian commented, having second thoughts about their arrangement which now prevented him from stopping his over-indulgent boyfriend from stuffing even more unhealthy junk into his face. 

"At least you'll have something to grab," the American retorted with a huge grin on his face, slurping on his oversized milkshake and pouting when he realised that the cup was empty. 

"How are you not obese yet?" The Russian thought out loud, Alfred only smirked in response, all too used to the other man's petty insults. 

"It's all genetics, baby," Alfred replied, thankful not for the first time that his dad was as thin as a toothpick. 

Another half an hour had passed with Ivan diligently driving and Alfred skipping from one radio station to another in a vain attempt to cure his boredom. Gradually, though, the American's movements had diminished, but Ivan's curiosity only intensified. His boyfriend seemed restive, fidgeting and squirming in his seat, although Alfred tried (and failed) to play off his unusual behaviour. Ivan watched for another minute as his boyfriend struggled (it was quite entertaining) while he awaited the question that was bound to come. 

"Vanya, can we stop at the next gas station?" Alfred asked sheepishly, the hesitance in his voice only widening the self-satisfied grin on Ivan's face. 

"Of course, but the nearest one is another half-an-hour drive," Ivan replied with a devilish grin, which did not go unnoticed by his less-than-amused boyfriend. 

"It's not funny, dude, I need to pee!" Alfred exclaimed, crossing his legs to emphasize his urgent state. Truth be told, Ivan was not sure how far the next gas station would be, but any chance at teasing Alfred was a pity to waste. 

"You should have gone at the previous stop," Ivan stated, his gentle voice irking the already irritated American. Alfred hated being treated as a child. 

"If you do not stop, I'm gonna literally pee in this seat," Alfred threatened, however, Ivan's smile did not falter. 

"Fine, go ahead, it's your car after all." 

Alfred was seriously pissed off now. He would have made an attempt to regain control over the steering wheel if his boyfriend hadn't been the designated driver on a busy highway where they could risk the lives of many innocent, non-asshole Americans. His need for relief, though, was steadily growing from a small nuisance to a rather painful and embarrassing problem. His boyfriend's lack of sympathy only added fuel to the fire. He did not know if Ivan was messing with him on purpose or there really was no gas station for miles up ahead. Either way, there was a pressing issue to be dealt with. 

"I still need to go to the bathroom." Alfred insisted. 

"Use one of the cups." 

"I'm not peeing into a cup!" 

"Well, then you just have to hold it in." 

Alfred scuffed in vexation but sealed his mouth shut. Despite his silent tantrum, he kept fidgeting and taking deep, calming breaths as he struggled to derail his thoughts from his need to urinate. The thick tension in the car did not help in the slightest, and his mind refused to concentrate on anything else but his natural urge. 

"Vanya, please, stop the car," Alfred pleaded, voice quavering alarmingly. This seemed to attract Ivan's attention, the ghost of a worried frown appearing on his forehead. 

"Well, Fredka, I can't. We're on a highway." Ivan answered honestly, his protectiveness overruling his previous desire to tease Alfred. 

The American boy only whimpered in his seat, turning his head out the window but finding no comfort in the scenery. Ivan bit his lip as his ears picked up on the barely audible gasps and hisses elicited by his bothered boyfriend, the sounds making a hot spell blossom in the lower parts of his body. The reaction was strange and quite unwanted due to Ivan's current duty of not causing an accident on a busy highway by getting distracted by his writhing boyfriend on the passenger seat. Ivan suspected that his body's unexpected reaction was closely linked to the fact that the couple had not had sex for the last two weeks - being swept up in the festivities and the general chaos of family reunions - but it was dangerous to drive when Alfred was making such erotic sounds. 

"Stop it!" Ivan shouted, startling the American. 

"I'm not doing anything!" 

"You're moaning like a cheap whore, quit it!" 

Now that was plain offensive - Alfred thought. He was involuntarily eliciting those sounds, and they were not a sign of pleasure but an indication of suffering and intense discomfort. As Alfred eyed his boyfriend's suspiciously tense posture, fingers gripping the wheel more forcefully than necessary, realization washed over him. 

"Are you turned on?" Alfred asked in disbelief, something akin to amazement colouring his voice. 

"What? Nyet. No, I'm not." Ivan persistently denied but Alfred had already turned towards him, his eyes landing on a rather impressive problem between his boyfriend's legs. 

"You're hard." 

It was true, but why would he say it aloud? - Ivan wondered. The situation was already odd, his reaction to Alfred's issue even more concerning. _Oh God, how long is this highway?_

"Just shut up, Alfred." 

His comeback was far from witty but Alfred followed his request anyway. The American once again turned his head to the window angrily, not looking at his boyfriend for several minutes. Still, he could not suppress the sounds which were gaining volume as his need to urinate fortified. He started pressing a hand down on his dick as he felt a few droplets of urine flicker out at the head, anxiously chewing on his lip and closing his eyes to stop the welled-up tears from falling down. 

"Vanya, please, stop the car," Alfred whined, silent sobs erupting him as the urge overshadowed his pride. Ivan's eyes widened in alarm, pulse accelerating at his boyfriend's needy cry, his half-hard cock twitching at the sound. Now, Ivan also wanted to stop the vehicle - if only he could get rid of this inconvenient boner - so he began scanning the road for a possible exit. 

"Vanya, I'm serious, I'm gonna pee into my pants!" Alfred sobbed, voice equally desperate and irritated. 

"I'm trying, Fredka!" Ivan grunted, squeezing his legs as much as he could while he continued his feverish search. 

Alfred's breathing became more unlabored, legs bouncing in his seat as he contemplated actually using one of the abandoned cups on top of the dashboard. Alfred's shallow breaths were occasionally disrupted by a high keen, pressing his thighs together and crying from the utter humiliation he was objected to. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-" Alfred started to curse under his breath, another drop of fluid spilling into the front of his boxers. "I can't hold it in!" Alfred whimpered while Ivan started pressing a hand down onto his own bulge, shakily letting out a moan at the feeling. 

Finally, he saw an exit ramp, a crumbling weight lifting off of his chest as the vehicle rolled off of the highway and onto the smaller road. Alfred kept grunting obscenely, hot tears streaming down his face as he neared his breaking point. Ivan slowed down the car, trying to find a spot where they could park down momentarily and reach some bizarre form of relief. In the meanwhile, the Russian man placed a comforting hand onto his boyfriend's thigh, but apparently, his action did nothing but aggravate the issue. 

"Stop this car!" Alfred screamed, fearing the consequences of the event more than the actual probability of him wetting his pants. 

"I'm trying for fuck's sake!" Ivan fought back, their hysteric argument interrupted by the loud honk of the following car. 

The reaction was immediate. Alfred jumped in his seat, his face paling in mortification as streams of hot piss flowed out of him, completely soaking his underwear with the sticky fluid. It was terrifying and beyond humiliating, but Alfred could not help but sigh at the feeling of blissful relief. The tight pressure in his belly subsided and his head rolled back as he unashamedly urinated into his pants. Ivan gasped beside him, swirling off the road and earning a series of enraged shouts from the other drivers. 

The car stopped abruptly, both men panting heavily. 

Unsure of the reaction he would receive from his boyfriend, Alfred took a cautious glance to his right where Ivan appeared to be frozen in place. Alfred dragged his gaze over the Russian man's stiff body, the rigid set of his clenched jaw and the line of his furrowed eyebrows with glazed-over amethyst eyes sparkling below them. He looked pensive, giving no sign of anger, although the American still prepared for a lecture with a great deal of shouting from the other man. Who knew? Ivan could have been plotting his murder for causing so much trouble. The silence was of no comfort and Alfred was in a dire need of fresh clothes. He chanced another look at his boyfriend in search of an answer about how to proceed when his eyes involuntarily snapped downwards. 

"You're still hard." 

"You are, too." 

A quick glance down confirmed that Ivan's observation was correct: he was indeed hard in the confines of his damp boxer. 

Denial would be of no use as there was clear evidence proving that they both found the event arousing. Alfred would have let it be discussed in the privacy of their apartment, but there was a large hand resting atop his thigh which did not seem intent to move. Quite the opposite, the hand began rubbing up and down his thigh, giving his flesh a light squeeze before travelling into dangerous territories. There was a shudder following Ivan's every teasing movement, topped with a closed-mouthed moan when the Russian went to palm Alfred's erection through his pants. There was the sound of a zipper opening, but Alfred was too high on adrenaline to question his boyfriend's motives. He was in amazement as Ivan freed his erection with ease, the head still sticky as Alfred had feared - a clear trace of the humiliating events. His boyfriend, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. The American felt feverish - like he was in a lucid dream - when the other man took hold of his massive length and began pumping his shaft with eagerness. Ivan seemed unphased by the fact that they were just beside a road, strangers passing by in a hurry while Alfred whined and groaned over the magical touch of his partner. 

Alfred felt a thrill run through him, arching his back and thrusting into Ivan's hand vigorously while his boyfriend hummed in appreciation. The Russian hastily undid his own zipper before seizing his cock into his unoccupied hand, giving it an experimental stroke and grunting as he felt himself harden to full mast. Ivan then proceeded to synchronize the slide of his hands on both of their cocks, his name rolling off of Alfred's tongue like a devoted prayer. The American was delirious under Ivan's touch, wailing a little when he felt another unexpected load of urine spurn out of him, coaxing him to blush in embarrassment as memories of his little accident flashed before his eyes. Ivan rushed to spread the liquid all over his shaft without hesitation as he accelerated his pace. The sensation was incredible, too outlandish and arousing at the same time for Alfred to not crumble under the building weight of his orgasm. Soon, Alfred was crying out for Ivan, shots of cum covering the other's hand and dripping into his boxers to create an even greater mess of his underwear. The Russian kept stroking them both until he too reached climax, the intensity of his orgasm unleashing shivers through his body. 

The car was filled with the sound of unlabored breathing as they basked in the afterglow. Ivan retrieved two bottles of hand sanitizer, grimacing at the stickiness of his hand and tossing one tube to his boyfriend. 

"This is the best we got until we reach a gas station," Ivan spoke up, breathing still heavy with a content smile already blossoming on his face. 

"So..." Alfred started, deciding to address the weirdness of their recent actions. "I never got off on peeing myself." 

"Way to phrase it, Al," Ivan retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Da, it was... new. But I liked it." 

"Yeah, me too." Alfred breathed out, flashing a warm smile of his own. 

"We should try it another time." Ivan proposed, throwing the American off guard by the keenness in his tone. 

"Yeah," The younger one agreed before adding with a grimace, "but preferably less jizz in my car and more cum in my ass." 

Ivan only whacked him across the head for his retort before restarting the car. "I hope you know this means I won't buy you any more drinks for the road." 

Alfred pouted in resignation, but shortly after, a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes: "Or... we could have a second round at home?" 

Suffice to say, Ivan was sold.


End file.
